Pauline Quirke
Pauline Quirke is an English actr ess who played Hazel Rhodes in Emmerdale from 2010 to 2012. Biography Born on 8th July 1959* in Hackney, East London. (*Some sources states 18th July) Pre Emmerdale career After going to after school drama club (namely The Anna Scher Children’s Theatre), Pauline started her career as a child actress in the Children’s Film Foundation production, Junket 89 (1970) and then in BBC’s Dixon of Dock Green ''(1971). This was followed by appearances in ''Softly Softly: Taskforce; an uncredited role in The Tomorrow People ''(1974); ''Shadows (1974); as a different character in several episodes of Play For Today ''(1974; 1977; 1980; 1981; 1982); ''Plays for Britain (1976); a few episodes of You Must Be Joking (1975 to 1976); Beasts (1976); Pud in several episodes of Television Club (1977). She continued her career as an adult including appearance as Pearl in two episodes of The Duchess of Duke Street (1977); Crown Court (1978); as Carole Richard in several episodes of the sitcom, Lovely Couple ''(1979); as Charlotte in several episode of ''The Further Adventures of Oliver Twist ''(1980); Eliza in ''The Story of the Treasure Seekers (1982); Q.E.D. (1982). Pauline had two appearances as different characters in the hospital drama, Angels ''(1976; 1980) before becoming a regular as Vicky Smith (1982 to 1983). More work followed with ''Girls On Top ''(1986); ''Rockcliffe’s Babies ''(1988); ''Little Dorrit (1988); and as Veronica, a regular character in Shine on Harvey Moon ''(1982; 1984 to 1985); as two different characters in two episodes of ''Casualty ''(1988; 2006) Pauline's most well known role is probably as Sharon Theodopolopodos in the sitcom about two sisters and their neighbour, ''Birds of a Feather ''(initial run 1989 to 1998). For her role as Sharon, she was nominated for the category of Best TV Comedy Actress and won the category of Best TV Comedy Newcomer in the British Comedy Awards in 1990. Work around the sitcom included a follow up to ''Shine On Harvey Moon ''(1995); ''The Canterville Ghost ''(1997); '' and a central role as Olive Martin in the adaptation of Minette Walter’s The Sculptress (1997) for which she was nominated as Best Actress at the BAFTA TV Awards in the same year. Following Birds of A ''Feather, she starred as the title role in the detective drama, ''Maisie Raine ''(1998 to 1999); '' ''as Mandy Evans in ''Real ''Women (1998) and it’s follow-up, ''Real Women II ''(1999); in an adaptation of ''David Copperfield ''(1999); in all six episodes of ''Office Gossip ''(2001); the remake of ''Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) ''(2001). Pauline then starred as Faith Addis, one of the original two leads in the first two series, and the first episode of the third, of ''Down to Earth ''(2000 to 2001; 2003). Roles continued with ''Murder in Mind ''(2002); as the title role in ''Being April ''(2002); an adaptation of ''Carrie’s War ''(2004); as Dixon in an adaptation of Elizabeth Gaskell’s ''North & South (2004); as Lesley Palmer (a.k.a. Cath Wilson) in several episodes of The Bill ''(2004); as Hazel Norton in ''Cold Blood (2007); My Family ''(2008). Roles leading up to ''Emmerdale ''included as DS Mary Jane Croft, in both series of ''Missing ''(2009 to 2010); three episodes as another policewoman, DS Blunt in ''Skins (2010); The Perfect Burger ''(2010). Other film work includes ''The Elephant Man ''(1980). In 1976, Pauline presented her own television show, ''Pauline’s Quirkes. Emmerdale In 2010, Pauline was introduced as Hazel Rhodes, mother of existing character, Jackson Walsh. After it was announced in May 2011 that Pauline has decided to leave the show, Hazel's on-screen departure occured on 25th January 2012. After Emmerdale Soon after departing Emmerdale, Pauline reprised the role of Sharon in a Spring 2012 tour of a stage play version of ''Birds of a Feather. ''Following this, she continued with the role for a new, revived series on television (from 2014.) Pauline continued to appear on many television programmes including as Susan Wright in several episodes of ''Broadchurch ''(2013 and 2015); ''Apocalypse Slough ''(2015). As well as her television acting, Pauline started PQA (the Pauline Quirke Academy of Performing Arts) in 2007 to provide drama classes for four to eighteen year olds . She is also an honorary member of The National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children, a patron of the Ian Rennie Hospice at Home and has launched PQA Trust, her own charity to help deprived children gain confidence and learning skills via performing arts training. Sources Pauline’s website. http://www.paulinequirke.com/ Accessed: 28 April 2015 PQA website. http://www.pqacademy.com/ Accessed: 28 April 2015 IMDB – Pauline Quirke. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0704351/ Accessed: 28 April 2015 Category:Emmerdale actors. Category:Famous people who have been in Emmerdale. Category:Actors who appeared in Casualty Category:Actors who appeared in The Bill Category:Actors who appeared in Crown Court Category:Actors who appeared in Birds Of A Feather